A New Day
by Endless Dawn
Summary: Sequel to 'Midnight.' Will the troubles of Bella and Edward's past affect their newfound life together? And what of Nikias and Dawn? ACK! Too many questions!
1. Chapter 1

A New Day

Sequel to 'Midnight.' Will the troubles of Bella and Edward's past affect their newfound life together? BxE

Chapter One

Edward's POV

Three days of pure agony, of screaming at the pain, of torture - on both of our parts. The sound of her sobs broke my long since active heart. I felt her chest as the muscle gave one last attempt to keep her alive. Her last heartbeat. I knew that the transformation would almost complete. All that was left now was the physical changes.

_Edward, let her wake up alone._ Carlisle's thoughts said for only me to hear. Carlisle had always said that that we should wake up alone from the transformation - to give us a chance to see what we had become before everyone else. I went to Alice's room.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet, but she will be. Soon."

We had sat in silence for a while, when Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision. I didn't read her mind - I let her tell me herself.

"She's awake," she said, smiling. "And you won't be disappointed in what she looks like."

"Edward?" Bella's voice called, carrying easily to Alice's room. I ran back to my room.

She was staring at herself through my mirror. (why did I have one of those anyway? I will always look the same - everyday)

"Are you all right, Bella?"

She turned to me then, so I could see her fully. She was absolutely gorgeous. Surprisingly, even more so then before. Her chocolate brown had lengthened and flared at the ends, her face had turned paler, subtle changes had occurred all over her.

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?" She looked back at her reflection. "They're…still brown? Why?"

"I don't know…" I shook of the fact, temporarily. "But, you still look positively beautiful, Bella."

She blushed.

"Bella, how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She put a hand to her face, and felt the warmth of it.

"You shouldn't be able to do that, Bella."

"Then how can I?"

"Let's go talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle was in his study, reading. His eyes warmed as he saw Bella. "Ah, Bella. How does it feel?"

"Confusing, mostly."

"Yes, Carlisle… Something different has happened to Bella during the transformation. Something that didn't happen to any of us."

"What happened?" _Oh, her eyes are the same color…_

"Yes, they are." Bella said.

"I beg your pardon? I had asked, 'What happened?'"

"And then you said that my eyes were the same color."

"No, Bella. He _thought_ that."

"Well, I think we can safely assume that Bella can read minds, like Edward?" _Is that true, Bella?_

"Yes, it is true, Carlisle."

"And maybe she kept part of her humanity with her?"

"That could very well be, Edward. I'm going to call Charlie and Renee and tell them that you two are back from your 'camping trip.' Bella, Alice had said that she has a dress picked out for your wedding. Would you like to go see it?"

"Yes, Bella, we'll go see if it suits you well enough." I said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lo and behold, it did. Fitting her form quite gracefully, it trailed its way to the ground. The white matched her skin, unlike my suit will do. She turned and grinned at me, her eyes dancing. I returned her smile. "Well, how do youdo you like it, Bella?"

"Its great, Alice, but it's too much…" She glanced at the price tag once again.

"Bella! We have to spend our money _somehow_. You'll soon realize that."

"But to spend this much? On a dress…?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist as Alice said, "I suggest you get used to us spoiling you - especially Edward."

I beamed. "Yes, especially me." I kissed her lightly on the lips, and then realized that now I could do much more than that. Her lips parted, and I didn't stop her. Her hands run through my hair as my hands explored her open back, where the dress receded.

"Guys! Save it for the honeymoon!"We both smiled wistfully at the thought…

Carlisle came into the room then, smiling at the three of us - Bella and I, especially. "Bella, we were thinking about this afternoon for the wedding?"

"This afternoon!?" She said, her voice rising to a octave higher than usual.

"Yes, Bella. We've been planning this for a while." I said, flashing that crooked smile that I knew she loved.

"I'll go call Charlie," Carlisle said, and then went back out of Alice's room.

He was back within fifteen minutes, a smile I knew only too well on his face. "He agreed, after much persuasion from Renee."

Elation crossed both of our minds as we got ready for the wedding.

**Later**

She walked down the aisle, gloriously adorned in her white dress, her brown eyes dancing. It was the first time I had saw her in six hours; Alice had kept her locked in her room to prevent us from seeing one another. Our rehearsal consisted of two separate mock ceremonies - one for me, one for Bella.

I had spent so much of my life thinking I would never need love, someone like her. But now that I did, I felt that I had to hold on to her…and that marriage was the only way to do so.

The ceremony was all a blur; I couldn't stop myself from staring at her beautiful doe eyes, full of passion for me. I only vaguely remember agreeing to the vows, yet thrilled when she did hers.

I was brought back into sharp reality by Carlisle's ending words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After pulling back her veil, I lowered to her, and our lips met.

_I bet you two will have fun at your honeymoon, won't you? _I heard someone's thoughts say. But I was much too…_busy_ to give it any attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just three words. Don't. Kill. Me. Read on, as well as the ending author's note, so you can see why I plead this….**

Chapter Three

I started to carry her, slowly, to attempt to savour the moment, but soon quickened my pace with a surge of excitement. We were on our honeymoon. We were officially declared married. I absolutely loved the feeling, and I believe she did, also.

"Do you like it?" I said, as soon as I had carried her over the threshold. I thought we should keep _some_ tradition to this marriage.

We were in a small cottage, just outside of Forks, and not far from our meadow. It was completely isolated and no one could bother us… This was good, since it was to be sunny all week.

She looked around the small room we were standing in and replied, "Yes, I love it, Edward."

Charlie was fuming.

How could she leave him – at a time like this? Renee was pregnant; she'll start to have mood swings soon, just like she did when she carried Bella. Phil was an idiot – the two men couldn't talk about anything. Either the topic was too intellectual for Phil, or too juvenile for Charlie.

And for her to go off with that…_boy._ Doesn't she have any sense to her, after he had hurt her so badly? Did he realize that he had killed a part of her when he left? Did he even _care?_

Charlie felt Renee touch his shoulder slightly. _She_ thought it was okay to go off and get married at eighteen…almost nineteen…

Phil came into the room, wearing that stupid smile of his. "Hey! How does it feel to have a bachelour pad, again?" He said, before clapping Charlie on the back – a little too hard, he wasn't so young, anymore – and taking a seat on a chair across the room.

This was going to be a long week.

**For the positive people, you are thinking, "Yay! She updated!" For the negatives, however…. "That's ALL!?! It took her forever to write THIS!?!??!"So, if you're a negative person, don't kill me. If you're a positive, though, I love you. **

**Have a nice day!**

**Dawn **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm leaving, Dawn."

No.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

No.

"Just let me go."

No!

She gripped his wrists harder, and he didn't pull away, although Dawn knew he was perfectly capable of doing so. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"Why, Nikias?" She cried, her voice breaking as she reached the verge of panic.

"This is hard for me, you know-"

"Why? Just answer the question. _Why?_"

"Dawn. I've come to know you so well, but-"

"Is there a reason? At all?"

"You know what, Dawn? Shut up. Just shut up. It's you, okay? I can't be here anymore, with you."

Automatically, she dropped her hands, as shock and numbness filled her mind. She watched him stalk out the door angrily, a bag filled with his personal belongings flung over his shoulders.

He flew off.

Meanwhile

Alice suddenly sat up, tense and alert.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked, concern etched throughout his face.

She gasped.

"Alice?!"

She ten squealed and ran down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's room, Jasper right on her heels.

"Alice, what is it?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"Bella!"

"What's wrong? What about he-"

"She's pregnant!"

**You may now squeal freely.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now, I know that the first paragraph is probably the least believeable-- please tell me if you have any alternate suggestions

**Now, I know that the first paragraph is probably the least believable-- please tell me if you have any alternate suggestions.**

Chapter 5

Nikias felt that ache in his shoulders once more. And although he had been ignoring the pain and enduring, he finally gave into his body's wishes and landed on the ground.

He could just imagine Dawn massaging his shoulders, as she always did. He was half tempted to return back.

But he mustn't. He must carry on.

He thrust his hands into his pockets. When did his life become so complicated? An easy enough question - the day he was changed marked a day of absolute confusion. But had recent activities made it worse?

It had been two years, now, since Nikias had heard the distress call from his good friend Dominik, in Russia.

Dominik had had been riding a bus when Nikias slid next to him after a hard flight over Russia. The two had sat in silence for a while, as Russian chatter proceeded around them.

Across the street, another bus - this one smaller, but going at a much greater speed, suddenly swerved; it had lost control on the icy road.

With a jerk, the two buses collided with each other.

Women and children screamed everywhere; many were enveloped in the folded metal. Nikias and Dominik were on the other side, but the soon found danger there, also.

The engine had been his during the impact. Nikias sensed the explosion before it actually happened.

Acting on an impulse, he grabbed the man beside him - Dominik - and ran out the back of the bus, just as it was engulfed in flames.

They quickly became friends over Nikias' stay in Russia. Nikias had been there when Dominik's family doctor announced that his wife - Anya - was pregnant. He was also there when Anya tragically died just a week after giving birth.

Nikias left soon afterwards, after promising to Dominik he would return.

He never did.

Nikias soon met Dawn after, and their chase for Victoria began shortly. How was he to get to Russia through all that?

Yet, somehow, Dominik had managed to track him down - through telegraph.

"IN DANGER STOP IN HIDING STOP PLEASE HELP US STOP"

True to his word, Dominik was no where to be found, as his friend was soon to know.

Nikias spent his time with Dawn from the distress call searching for Dominik and his child as well as Victoria.

In the past weeks, however, he had found another note, regarding the Russian.

"I hate to inform you that Dominik has passed on…He has requested in his will for you to be the guardian of his child… Please contact…"

He had to leave, and take care of this. One, how did that get a hold of him? He naively thought of ways anyone could have gotten this to him by coincidence.

Two, guardian of the child? Nikias knew that Erik, Anya's son, must be close to sixteen by now; how was he - a nomad vampire - to take care of a teenager? Physically, Nikias was only twenty. Would Erik seem not the least perturbed if he found that his father gave him to someone not older than himself? Would he not suspect anything?

Satisfied with his rest, he got ready to take flight again, when he heard the sound of his name being called.

_No, just go away…_ he silently pleaded.

"Nikias, please wait! I'm sorry! Stop!" Against his will, his feet stopped on their won, obeying Dawn.

She finally caught up to him, her hands stopping herself lightly on the small of Nikias' back. He trembled at the touch of her.

She spun him around to face her, and put her hands on his chest. The shivers of pleasure continued.

"I'm sorry, Nikias. Please, _please_ come back." Her voice was tight and controlled the closest thing she had to crying. "I can't live without you." Her hands had shakily traveled up to his neck.

His voice had a mind of its own, and even it didn't think. "I need you, Dawn." What was he doing? He need to finish business, as well as keep her out of harm's way, Part of his mind battled. The other part - much larger - fought back angrily. It's Dawn, you can't refuse her. The very core of your existence revolves around her! She's strong, she can help you.

Nikias grabbed her hands and brought all the way to his face. "No, I'm sorry, Dawn." And he closed the gap between them, as their lips met.

_I'm sorry, Edward, you must be stronger than me, I couldn't do it…_ He mentally called.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, there," she whispered.

_Hello,_ he thought, his lips forming a perfect smile. She sighed softly, and laid her head against his chest.

"So… what do you suggest we do?"

"Now, or for the rest of eternity?"

She smiled, mirroring his. "Both."

The conversation quickly was interrupted by Bella's stomach growling.

"It would seem that you still need to be fed," Edward commented.

"Do you even have food here?"

"Ah…no. How about we go find some?"

She looked out the window, at the trees covering the area. "How? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yes, but Pizza Hut now delivers to the middle of nowhere," Edward replied, with a chuckle.

Nikias had sat Dawn down on the ground, and was explaining the situation to her. She nodded intently, as she expected something like this. And she probably had, or, at least, hoped so.

He finished, a weary look on his face as he knew Dawn would want to help, no matter want she was asked to do.

"So where were you planning to go?" She finally asked.

"I heard of some recent murders in Alaska; I was heading there." He shrugged helplessly. "Unless you have any other ideas?"

"Alaska it is, then." She replied, standing up. "Let's go."

He put out his arm to stop her. "Dawn, this could very well be dangerous."

"I don't care," she said, defiantly. "I can't just idly stand back and let you do this by yourself!"

Nikias sighed. "I understand." He picked her up, and got into a flying stance.

"Let's go."

_Later_

They were flying at a fairly good pace by now; they just started over Forks.

"What about the Cullens? Couldn't they help us?" Dawn suggested.

Nikias thought this over. "I would have to ask them for a favour, after we quite rudely invaded their territory," he mused aloud. "But, we don't really have a choice, do we?"

He swerved down lithely.

"Mmm," Bella sighed.

"Good?"

"Very."

"I wonder…" Edward started, but cut short, finishing his muse in his mind. _If she needs to hunt?_

"I don't know," She replied.

He chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Now you know how the rest of the world feels," she said, playfully. "Well, except me."

"Yes, except you." He quickly lost himself in her doe eyes.

"Should we go find out?"

"Find out… what?" He stammered, momentarily dazed.

"Whether I need to hunt."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're happy, b4e….**

Chapter 7

Nikias came to a stop, not far from Forks, in an secluded forest.

"Where are we," Dawn asked.

"Ah, just about fifteen miles due east of the Cullens'," he replied, calling on the directional skills he had worked so hard to acquire.

"Should we start, th-" Her jerked up, as her body tensed. "What's that?" She murmured.

Nikias, too, listened. He heard the faint sound of snarling. "Are you thirsty?" He asked her. She in turn, shrugged. "Let's go see what's around."

Edward sensed them before they came. Bella was still hunting; she would kill anyone that got in her way. As would any vampire – it was just instinct. But she wasn't a normal vampire, was she?

Running around his wife's crouching body, he searched for who was interrupting.

Nikias knew there was an approaching figure – who was it? He thought he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. Stepping towards them…

Edward was waiting for the right moment to strike, when a head peered over the leaves of his hiding spot, some nice bushes.

"Edward?!"

The sound of his name made him hesitate, but only for a moment. He pounced. He couldn't tell who or what he was jumping, but they could pose a threat to Bella, nevertheless…

"Dude! What th-" Nikias yelled. "Get off me!"

Edward looked down at who he had captured and found a flailing Nikias. "Oh, sorry." He curtly muttered, and got off.

"Thank you," Nikias replied, with a sneer. He straightened up. "Why are you here?"

"We're on our honeymoon."

"Ah… So, where is the happy bride?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Bella!"

Bella looked up with recognition. She dropped the body of a deer, and walked toward the voice that called her name.

"Bella! There you are!" Edward came up to her, running. Two figures were behind him, but Bella didn't care as to who they were. "Are you done?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just finished up my fifth."

"Fifth? As in five whole deer?" He grinned. "Aren't you worried that you are going to get sick?"

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Nikias commented, coming into full view.

"Hello, again," Dawn greeted, following Nikias. She went forward to Bella for an embrace.

Althought unaware to Bella, Edward knew why she had done this. Dawn wanted to see what Bella's 'gift' was. It had more than a week since she came to their school and touched his arm; she must not be able to read minds anymore.

After letting go, of Bella's reluctant figure, Dawn suddenly grasped her head as if she had some sort of headache. She crumpled to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe this will answer some questions…

**Maybe this will answer some questions…?**

Chapter 8

"Dawn? Dawn!" Nikias was at her side in a flash - horror evident in his eyes.

She finally came to, her eyes squinting as if the light was much too bright for her. "What-" She struggled to get to the words. "What happened?" She winced.

"You just… fainted," Nikias replied, knowing all too well how ridiculous it sounded to a vampire's ears.

"Fainted? Th-That's impossible! How?"

"She touched Bella," Edward quietly mused - too low for a human to hear, but perfect for a member of any other species.

"So? That shouldn't have done anything!" Nikias heatedly said, in an exasperated tone. "Or… should it?"

"Bella, what do you do?" Dawn asked - referring to Bella's enhanced ability.

Bella was speechless, in shock. Edward answered for her.

"She reads minds - like I do. And she kept some of her humanity." He muttered. "Technically, Dawn, you are already dead - you cannot be brought back from that. I believe that's why you lost consciousness - your body couldn't handle it."

"Dawn, wasn't the last time you fainted when we first met - you touched me?" Nikias asked, his eyes already agreeing with Edward.

She thought back. "Yes, yes, it was."

"And, later, when you touched him - it didn't make you faint did it?"

"No… It was like I was immune to it…" She answered, only with half her mind – the other half elsewhere.

"All right, then. Problem solved." Edward concluded, almost smugly.

Sensing the awkward moment, Bella intervened. "So… why are you here?"

"Nikias-"

"I had some personal business to attend to." Nikias interrupted. "I can't find answers by mys- Ourselves. We wanted to know if we could convince your family to help us."

Edward sighed, but before he could answer, Bella spoke up.

"I can help," she said, confidently.

"Bella! We're on our _honeymoon!_" Edward said, in a shocked tone.

"Nikias needs our help. Don't be selfish." She heatedly replied, not even looking at her husband.

"But I am selfish. This is our time to be together – alone. You're not going anywhere." He manacled her wrists to prove the point. Bella looked at his face as if he had gone insane.

"Its fine – We're sure to manage." Nikias' voice barged into the argument.

The rest was a blur; Edward compromising with his wife, telling Nikias and Dawn to ask the rest of the Cullen family over how they felt about helping, the duo politely declining, and flying off.

Bella didn't speak to him at all on the way back to the cabin, even though Edward wanted her to – so very badly…


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank those at Twilight Obsessors for reading

**I'd like to thank those at Twilight Obsessors for reading. Hope it's worth your time!**

**Also, as you most have certainly noticed, I have been writing in third person for quite some time now. I will continue to do so until everyone - and I do mean everyone - comes together. For now, I will change a few things to, hopefully, make things clearer.**

**Dawn.**

Chapter 9

EDWARD AND BELLA

"I can't believe you," Bella muttered as she stormed into the cabin.

"Bella, I don't see why you're being so childish about this. We can't possibly leave," Edward exasperatedly protested back.

"So you expect me to abide our staying here - while Dawn and Nikias need help?"

"Nikias can fend for himself." He crossed his arms and looked as defiant as he could.

"Is that what this is all about? Some feud you have with Nikias?"

"No, I have nothing against Nikias. He didn't know any better."

"Then why-"

"Bella," Edward took her - slightly rougher than intended - by the shoulders. "You have been taken from me before. I will _not _let that happen again." He pulled her into a soft, yet passionate, kiss- willing her anger to subside.

As it began to ebb, he took his advantage and deepened his kiss.

ALICE

Alice was _still_ excited.

Visions had continued to appear in her mind, most including Bella with child. In the time of late, the visions had gotten clearer and more definite - she must already be pregnant.

She knew that Bella and Edward were only planning on being gone a week - and that they would be back soon… Today! Had it only been one week? While harbouring Bella's news, Alice felt it had been years.

She heard the door downstairs open, and ran down to see Edward and Bella. "Back home so soon?" she commented, trying to keep calm and not break into hysterics. Edward would most surely slap her if that happened.

"What are you hiding?" Edward heatedly replied, recognizing her veiled thoughts immediately.

Alice, trying to not give anything away - to either newlywed - motioned them to the piano. The husband and wife sat on the bench, while Alice stood and said, "While you were gone, I say something…" She looked to their eyes.

Edward's were rolling at her dramatics, but Bella's were eager with anticipation. She asked, "What did you see, Alice?"

She answered, revealing the secret in her mind.

Bella fainted.

NIKIAS AND DAWN

Nikias and Dawn had been silent, but she finally said, "That went well."

"You can't blame him. It is his honeymoon, after all." Nikias replied, knowing all too well where this discussion would lead.

Dawn did, also, and she was not going to let the opportunity pass her by. "Marriage…" She said, as if starting something.

Nikias sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dawn, we've gone through this before. Do you know how much of a risk you would be in if we were martially bound? I don't want to put you in danger like that." He added, "It's already driving me bloody insane with you coming with me."

"Have faith in me, Nikias. I can do this." Dawn reassured.

"What are we going to do about Erik?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Dawn caught this, yet went along with it. She wasn't going to get anymore out of him, anyway. "I suppose we'll have to take him."

Nikias stopped walking, as they were now in a perfect area to fly. "Take him?" He said, disbelieving.

Dawn turned to him. "Yes, take him. Dominik gave you him, didn't he? What else could you do?"

Nikias shrugged. "I don't know… We could find an orphanage to take him, couldn't we?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "An orphanage?"

Nikias realized his mistake. Dawn had spent most of her childhood in a cruel orphanage. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no, it's fine." Dawn regained her composure. "But we _are _going to take him." She said, as if ending the matter altogether.

"Has it occurred to you what he might _think_, Dawn? I highly doubt he'll understand."

"You don't know that. Let's go see him. He just lost his father at the age of sixteen. He needs a man."

Nikias couldn't argue with her, and didn't see the worth in trying. "All right."

ERIK

Erik Kotov was sitting on his bed, a manila folder beside him and a Russian to English dictionary in his hands. He had been studying the book for quite some time, and he could now say a few lengthy sentences.

"Hello. Are you…" He referred back to the folder. "Nikias?" It took him a few tries to get the proper pronunciation of the name, but he felt a surge of confidence when he did.

Erik had known that his father was going to die eventually. And the constant hiding warned him that it was going to be soon. But the shock was still there.

They had finally reached some sort of normalcy in their life. They were living in the snowy city of St. Petersburg - among civilization yet again - when _he_ had found them.

Erik remembered it quite clearly.

He had just returned home from a job, that his father had deemed safe, to find his father's body sprawled across the floor, mutilated and bloody.

He had run to the corpse, willing it to live, screaming. Erik had saw the phone by his father and picked it up, yet didn't dial the hospital. It was too late.

Erik was interrupted of his reverie by Dimitri, a young boy of twelve that had been at the orphanage his entire life. A childhood in which couples had chosen others over him had hardened the boy and made him bitter.

"Erik," he said, followed by a string of Russian.

Erik nodded and replied. "Thank you," he said, in English, trying his skills on someone other than a picture of Nikias.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and left.

Erik resigned from his perch and exited out of the room. He had only been in the facility for about a week - his neighbours that he had first stayed with had kicked him out, telling him they were going on vacation or some other lie like that - waiting for a friend of his father's to pick him up.

He couldn't believe that his father expected him to interact with this Nikias (what kind of name was that, anyway?) much less live with him until Erik came to a legal age to be on his own.

And, now, this man was waiting for him to come out.

**Quite a long one, eh? Maybe this can hold off your ravenous lions you would most certainly unleash me if I don't update soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

NIKIAS AND DAWN – St. Petersburg, Russia

Nikias was sitting in the office of a Miss Gordieva, waiting. He had never seen Erik before – except for when he was but a small babe in his parents' arms – and the pressure of first impressions was frightening. Dawn's calming touch was welcome to his frazzled nerves.

The woman murmured in Russian, something about being late. Right when Nikias would've expected her to up and find Erik herself, the teen of the hour entered the room.

Nikias was surprised to see the many characteristics between Dominik and Erik. The orphan had the same familiar tousled light brown hair as his father, and the same physique – lean and well-structured. The face was more like his mother's – the late Anya – soft, but with startlingly electric blue eyes.

Dawn, though most certainly intrigued, – of this Nikias was sure – hid very well behind a façade of joy, and not fascination as she said, "Why, hello, Erik! It's Erik, isn't it? I'm Dawn." She held out her hand, and the two Russians stared at it, dumbfounded.

Nikias quickly translated Dawn's greeting in Russian. Erik understood and shook Dawn's hand. "Hello, Dawn," he replied in a shaky English.

Miss Gordieva spoke in Russian. Do you plan to take him? If so, there are papers…

Nikias looked at Dawn's encouraging face, to Erik's more wary one.

"_Ja._ Yes, I do."

THE CULLENS – Forks, Washington, United States

Hours had passed, which wasn't nearly enough time for Bella to contemplate the news Alice had thrust on her. She had accepted the fact of infertility before she was Changed. And, now, the impossible had happened, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Of course, she was thrilled that Edward and she were able to have a child – she truly believed it would do Edward good, to have a baby in the house. Alice would love it, for sure, as would Esme.

But, nothing like this had ever happened before. Carlisle had even said that complications were bound to arise, and in a blunt, well-practiced voice, he told her of the worst that could happen. Bella didn't believe she could bear such loss in her newly found life.

What was even worse was that she couldn't tell her parents about this. Nor could she learn any news about her own mother's pregnancy – Bella found it odd that both mother and daughter could be with child at the same time.

The Cullens had already told Bella the plan of her death. As much as she hated to think of her parents' reactions to the story, she knew it was for the own good; how could she possibly tell them of what she had become?

She chose this life – she would have to live with the consequences.

Bella knew that Edward was tell the lie to Renee and Charlie now, and that his acting skills were needed. He was saying that, soon after the honeymoon, Bella was driving to the store to get some groceries when she was involved in a car accident. Common enough tale that most people wouldn't ask questions. Nevertheless, Carlisle went with, to add authenticity. Bella refused to go, and hide in the shadows. There would've been a great deal of pain, and she knew that it would be impossible for her to stay hidden during the time of mourning from her parents. The mourning that could only be caused by death.

Which that's what it was – death of the old Bella, the birth of the new.

She checked the clock. True to their word, the front door opened and the two men appeared just as the clock chimed ten times.

Bella heard Edward's thoughts in her mind. _She wanted to see the body. She didn't believe us. _In response to Bella's questioning eyes, he added, _We said that it was burnt too much. You need a funeral._

Bella nodded soberly, trying not to dwell on that fact.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had any headaches, Bella." Carlisle commented, quite suddenly.

"Headaches? Why?" She asked.

"Usually, members of our kind do not suffer from physical ailments." Carlisle said, in his methodical, doctor-like voice. "I don't know if you will though, with your new condition."

"When I was first Changed, Bella," Edward explained, while hanging up his jacket it the coatroom, off to the left of the main room, "I had what could only be described as headaches. Carlisle was clueless as to why I was getting them – he thought something had gone wrong with the Changing process." Both of the men's eyes clouded with nostalgia. "With so many thoughts and memories always flooding in me, my mind revolted with aches, of sorts."

"Actually," Bella started, hesitantly, "it's hard for me to hear anyone else besides the eight of us. Not that I've interacted with anyone else lately."

"That's true… we're leaving for Alaska next week, when we get there, maybe you can -" Carlisle began to suggest something, when Alice ran in, screaming,

"Shopping!"

ERIK, NIKIAS, AND DAWN – St. Petersburg, Russia

Erik was sitting in a local coffeehouse, Dawn and Nikias across from him. Of course, Nikias and Dawn didn't get anything – they said they just ate – but Erik got some drink that contained, no doubt, more caffeine that could ever be healthy.

He still had the manila folder his father had given him in hand. Thankfully, neither Nikias nor this Dawn – who Erik assumed was Nikias' girlfriend of some sort – had asked about it.

Erik decided to test out his English. "Where," he began hesitantly, "do you live?"

Nikias seemed to be thrown off by this seemingly simple question. Erik feared he had mispronounced the word.

"Forks, Washington – In the United States." Dawn answered, as Nikias regained some sort of a composure.

Forks – that made sense. The folder said that cloudy places were perfect. Erik knew from his schoolwork that Washington was a state in America that was usually cold, cloudy, and always precipitating. Very similar to Russia in many ways.

Erik, staying true to his quite impulsive self, cut any sort of small talk that might have ensued from his sudden question when he said, "I know what you are."

Dawn looked surprised – forged, he was sure – and started to protest, pleading ignorance of the matter he was talking about. Nikias shook his head at her, though – he knew that that was no time to play games. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Erik nodded and stood.


End file.
